Hey, Bartender
by EPrice93
Summary: Bella decides tonight will be different. Tonight, she is going to have fun and live a little, she is going to forget all about Jacob Black. Edward is more than happy to help, but will it continue on from just one night?
1. Chapter 1

"Bella!"

Bella groaned quietly into her pillow.

"Bella, come on! You agreed." Alice's voice drifted through the apartment the girls were sharing.

Bella snuggled deeper into her duvet hoping Alice would leave her alone if she thought she was asleep. Of course, she had no such luck.

"Bella. Rose will be here any minute, you have to start getting ready," Alice chirped.

"Alice, I've been thinking," Bella broached the subject with trepidation. "I don't think I'm ready for this, I need more time, I…"

"No, no. I'm not letting you get out of this," Alice interrupted. "It's been three weeks since you and Jake ended. Rose and I have let you wallow for long enough. It's time to put yourself out there again. Enjoy life."

"But Alice…"

"'But Alice', nothing. Get your arse out of bed and into the shower, now. Or are you going to wait to hear the same talk from Rose but in a much less friendly fashion?" Alice argued.

She had a point. Rose had always been a straight-to-the-point kind of girl but she didn't always go about it in the most tactful way. Bella dragged herself from the comfort of her bed and headed towards the bathroom under strict instructions to shave and buff her body to perfection for Alice to continue the torture that was getting ready for a night on the town.

Standing under the light spray of the shower gave Bella a chance to think and strengthen her resolve. Alice and Rose were right, she did need to stop wallowing and get back to the real world. Jake had hurt her. Jake had cheated. Jake was a douchebag. It was that simple. What wasn't simple was just forgetting about him and being able to move on, being able to move past the heartache and enjoy herself again. But that would change tonight, Bella was determined. With a little help from her favourite tipple she would drink until she had forgotten his name. Dance until the lights came on and for hours after. Laugh, sing, and shout. Find a guy to help her forget the bad times and remember the good. Remember what it was like to have someone cherish her, hold her, bring her the pleasure she could only dream about.

Fifteen minutes later, Bella stepped out of the shower and made her way back to her room. Alice and Rose were both sat on her bed with a bundle of her clothes laid out between them discussing what Bella should wear. Normally, she would fight their desire to play dress up but tonight was different. Tonight she trusted their judgement to make her look her best.

"So, where should I start?" Bella asked.

Alice threw a strapless black bra at her followed by what Bella assumed were supposed to be black knickers. Although, from the amount of material present they looked more like dental floss.

"Put those on," Alice demanded.

Bella did as she was told and then proceeded to put her black silk dressing gown on. Rose pushed her down into the chair in front of her dressing table where there was an assortment of makeup items in front of her.

"I'm gonna do your hair before Alice does your makeup," Rose declared. "You're going to look fierce when we're through with you."

"I hope so, Rose," Bella said. "Hey Alice, in the freezer on the top shelf is a bottle of Crown Royal. Go and grab it, would you? I think I need a bit of Dutch courage."

Soon Bella had relaxed slightly. She was on her second helping of the smooth whiskey while Rose curled her hair into the style she wanted. It fell in long dark tresses down her back, just grazing her lower back. Bella loved her hair, it was her crowning glory and contrasted with her porcelain skin perfectly. Jake, on the other hand, had always complained about it. She couldn't snuggle against him without him whining about how it was tickling him or was in his face. He had even asked her to cut it once. That argument did not end well.

"There, perfect."

Rose stepped away from Bella looking pretty pleased with herself.

"Yay! My turn!" Alice shouted, having already gotten herself ready while Rose was preening Bella. "Right, the dress we've chosen is charcoal grey so I was thinking of going for a dark, smoky eyed look. That sound alright? It will really bring out your eyes."

"Whatever you think is best, Alice. I trust you."

"Excellent."

The next ten minutes Bella spent with her eyes closed, until Alice turned her around to apply the final touches to her eyes.

"All done," Alice declared with a triumphant smile.

"Bella you look amazing. You're going to be fighting off boys with a stick tonight," Rose laughed.

"Thanks, Rose. But tonight's going to be different. I've had enough of boys to last a lifetime. Tonight, I want a man."

"Woo go Bella!" Alice cried.

Bella finally spun around and got a good look at herself in her mirror. She barely recognised herself. The woman staring back at her looked sexy, sophisticated and even confident.

"Right, here's your dress and heels. Put them on and I'll order us a taxi," Rose stated.

The dress Rose handed over was short, but not slutty. It was charcoal grey as Alice had said and was made from a silky sort of material that felt amazing against Bella's recently shaved legs. It was a three-quarter sleeved, off-the-shoulder number, hence the need for the strapless bra, and hung loosely around Bella's petit frame at the top before tightening from the waist down and over her arse.

Bella had to admit, she did look amazing in it.

The 'heels' Rose had mentioned were black leather boots with a pointed toe that ended just below her knee. Although comfy right now, Bella knew she'd be struggling to walk in these later on, especially if she continued with the whiskey.

Rose had been right, Bella did look fierce.

Once all the girls were ready and had accessorised appropriately, Bella downed what was left of her whiskey and headed out to the waiting taxi.

**Author's Note: **

**A story idea based on Lady Antebellum's hit single, 'Hey, Bartender'. **

**No copyright infringement intended, all recognisable characters are the work of Stephanie Meyer. **

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I know it's short, the following ones will be longer, but I just wanted to get a feel for what you guys thought of the story. This is my first ever posting so let me know what you think via the review button **** Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

The three girls arrived at their first stop at half nine, ready to order some cocktails and prepare for the night ahead. They had agreed to go to a relatively new club in town called Automatic where Jasper had recently got a part-time job to help out a friend. Tonight, however, he had the night off and would be meeting the girls there a little later.

Bella, not wanting to mix drinks too much but needing a cocktail, ordered a whiskey sour and enjoyed every sweet, short drop of it, while Rose and Alice both got Lynchburg Lemonades.

The music in the little cocktail bar they were in wasn't the heavy baseline beats they would be listening to for the rest of the night but the girls liked to pretend they were more sophisticated than they knew they were. Sipping their cocktails and crossing their legs they chatted and gossiped until they could stand it no more.

"Right, enough of this. I need music. Obnoxiously loud, blood pumping, body shaking music," Rose declared.

"Yes! Finally. Those balding guys in suits over there were giving me the creeps," Alice whispered.

Bella nodded in agreement, one of the guys was particularly insistent in his staring and Bella had continuously attempted to pull her dress down lower on her thighs.

Alice quickly rang Jasper and he confirmed that they were already on the guest list and to just walk straight up to the bouncers and they'd be let in.

After grabbing a taxi and arriving at Automatic, Bella sent a silent thank you to Jasper for saving them from the despair that would have been queuing in the mass that stretched almost round the side of the building. In the heels she was wearing, Bella knew she wouldn't have been able to stand in the queue for very long.

The girls walked up to the bouncers at the front and Alice smiled at the larger one.

"Emmett! I didn't know you were a bouncer here!" Alice exclaimed.

Emmett chuckled, "Yeah, just helping my boy Eddie out for a bit. You girls here for the night?"

"Yeah, Jazzy should have put us on the list. Alice, Bella and Rose," Alice explained whilst peering at the clipboard in his hand.

"Yes, _Jazzy_ did indeed put your names down," Emmett snickered. "Fancy introducing me to your lovely friends?" Emmett asked, eyeing Rose up and down appreciatively.

Rose smirked at him, looking up towards him from under her lashes. Her long blonde hair covering her face slightly as it fell in ringlets.

Bella was shocked. Rose never behaved that way towards any man; normally, if a guy looked at her the way Emmett was looking now, she'd hand him a few choice words and flounce off. But not now; not for Emmett. Clearly he affected her.

"Of course!" Alice declared. "Emmett, this here is Bella," Bella smiled politely at him, "and this is Rose."

"Pleasure to meet you, Rosie," Emmett said, grabbing Rose's hand and leaning down to kiss it.

Bella and Alice exchanged nervous glances. No one ever got away with calling Rose, Rosie. The last guy known to have done it had soon after transferred from his office in Seattle to New York. No one had heard from him since. Bella's jaw dropped upon hearing Rose's answering giggle.

"And you, Emmett. Will you be joining us inside later?" Rose asked shyly.

"I clock off at one so I will definitely come and find you lovely ladies inside," Emmett answered.

"I'll look forward to it, then," Rose smiled.

"Okay, girls. Let's get this party started!" Alice declared, dragging both Bella and Rose inside. But before they headed down the stairs into the underground club room Alice quickly whirled around, staring and smirking at Rose.

"What?" Rose asked, confused.

"Oh, I think you know what, _Rosie,_" Bella chimed in.

"Ugh, I know! I was completely lame in front of him. I don't know what happened!" Rose sighed. "He just made me so nervous, you know?"

"Aw Rose, don't worry, you did nothing wrong!" Alice comforted. "I think it's safe to say he definitely fancies you. You can bet he'll be coming to find you later."

"You think?" Rose asked excitedly.

"Definitely," Bella agreed. "I'd be surprised if he even remembers being introduced to me."

Rose relaxed and laughed before the three girls finally headed down the stairs to the popular new club room.

When Bella reached the bottom step and looked around the room she caught her breath for a second. It was packed. There were bodies everywhere, dancing and grinding all over each other to the loud, pumping music. She faltered slightly, thoughts of Jake appearing in her mind, and what he'd have to say about her being here before she squashed them down. Tonight wasn't about Jake, it was about her.

Rose quickly spied the bar over on the left hand side and began making her way towards it, Alice and Bella following close behind.

As they were making their way through the crowd, Bella couldn't help but scan the room for potential guys. One man caught her looking and grinned in what he probably thought was a cute way, but the missing front tooth was a major turn-off for Bella. She quickly moved along. The next guy she caught sight of seemed alright from the front; he was tall, muscular and wasn't bad at dancing, but as soon as he spun round and revealed the limp, greasy rat's tail hanging down his neck it was a no. A very big no. Bella was already itching to get rid of the horrible excuse for a hairstyle.

A shiver ran down Bella's spine before she quickly continued on towards the bar. She most definitely needed a drink now.

"I ordered you a whiskey coke, that alright?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, brilliant. I need it," Bella replied.

Their drinks soon arrived and along with the whiskey coke Rose mentioned there was also a shot of amber liquid that Bella guessed was tequila. This was confirmed when a slice of lime was placed on top of each glass and a salt shaker in the middle.

The girls licked the back of their hands and sprinkled the salt onto them before each picking up their shot glasses.

"Ready?" Alice asked.

"Ready," both Bella and Rose answered together.

All three girls then licked the salt off their hands, tipped the shot back and grabbed the lime before biting on it. Bella couldn't help but grimace at the sharpness of the lime. Truth be told, she preferred the sweet taste of the tequila.

"Woo, that was good," Rose declared, slamming her glass on the bar top. "I think another one is in order!"

Bella smiled in agreement, ready for another taste of the golden spirit.

At the end of the bar, Edward was busy making cocktails for a group of women out on a hen night. Pornstar Martini's all round. Finishing the last one, he looked down the bar to make sure the rest of his team were alright when he caught sight of one of the most stunning girls he'd ever seen.

Her long blonde hair fell to below her tits and he watched as she leaned in to lick the neck of her companion before sprinkling salt onto the wet patch. Blondie then grabbed her shot and lime wedge and quickly licked the salt from her friend.

As soon as the blonde girl threw her head back to down her shot Edward got a good look at the girl she was with. Now _she_ was in a whole other league to her blonde friend. Soft brown curls fell over her shoulders, slightly covering her face but Edward could still see those brown eyes of hers sparkling with excitement and just a touch of haziness from the alcohol. The sight of her bare shoulder and collarbone was doing things to Edward he didn't understand. He was suddenly jealous of the blonde girl. He wanted to lick her neck and taste her porcelain skin.

The way her dress fell also gave Edward just a hint of the curve of her breasts underneath. Oh, how he wished she would lean forward and give him a glimpse of what he so desperately wanted to see.

His green eyes suddenly narrowed when he saw the buffoon standing behind his girl knock into her and cause her to stumble forward. Luckily, her friends were there to catch her but it was too late, that guy had to go. How dare he touch his girl.

"So how much is that going to be?"

The question from the customer on the other side of the bar suddenly snapped Edward back to reality. He was so caught up in the sight before him that he had forgotten what he was doing.

"Er, that'll be $56, please," Edward quickly recovered, taking the money handed to him. When he had sorted her change and said goodbye he looked back over to his girl, only to see that she was no longer there.

"Fuck."

**So, here's the next instalment, hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think via the review button.**

**As always, no copyright infringement intended, all recognisable characters are the work of Stephanie Meyer.**


End file.
